


Collections: Mass Effect

by mageswagger



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Prompt Responses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageswagger/pseuds/mageswagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Mass Effect drabbles based on prompt requests originally posted on my (inactive)tumblr account, Mythal-Rising. They do not connect unless otherwise stated. With rumors of tumblr being nixed by Yahoo, I've made the effort to relocate my posted fics here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grooming, tauntedoctopuses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 14,2015

Her hair was twisted up in knots. Shepard didn’t know how it happened. She kept her hair relatively short, it wasn’t particularly thick or difficult to tame, but it had somehow still wound up a nasty knot on the back of her head. Garrus found her like this, sitting at her desk and trying to work the twists from her hair.

“What happened here?” he asked, stepping forward and gently pressing his fingers to the back of her head. Shepard sighed, her hands dropping to her lap in defeat.

“I slept wrong, apparently,” she said. “I can’t get it untwisted.”

“Let me try?” Garrus asked. She nodded her assent, leaning back in her chair. Moments later Garrus’ significantly larger fingers moved to take their place. She realized belatedly that he’d pulled his gloves off, and though his nails were filed down they were still finer points than her own, and he used them now to carefully hook into the knot and work the strands apart. He was surprisingly gentle, and it wasn’t until he was running his fingertips smoothly through her hair that she realized that he was finished.

“You did better than I thought, considering you don’t normally play around with human hair,” she said, glancing up at him with an amused smile. Garrus chuckled, letting his hand rest at her shoulder.

“I’m a fast learner,” he reminded her


	2. "I'm flirting with you", enigmaticagentalice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Collector Base but before Arrival

Shepard went down to the Main Battery with evert intent to convince him that no, the guns didn’t need recalibrating and that yes, he wouldn’t get in trouble for letting the guns run on their own for a little while. Things had wound down for a small while after the explosion of the Collector Homeworld, but now that the ship was fully functional again Garrus had reverted back to his habit of over-focusing on the ships guns instead of, say, her.

She appreciated his focus and his commitment, of course. But she would enjoy the focus shifting to her every so often.

The doors to the battery slid open and Garrus was standing there, tapping away at the interface. Shepard leaned casually against the wall. “You busy?” she asked.

“Sorry, Shepard,” he said, hardly glancing to her. “I’m in the middle of some calibrations.”

“If you take a break, I could think of some other things you could be calibrating,” she said, purposefully lowering her voice. He looked at her, browplates furrowed slightly.

“That…wouldn’t really be a break then, would it?” he asked.

Shepard sighed. “I’m flirting with you, Garrus.”

His eyes widened. “Oh! I mean,” he posture changed, angling towards her in a pseudo-suave manner that almost had her laughing. “ _Oh_?”

Rolling her eyes she stepped up, getting on her toes to gently press her lips to his mandible. “My quarters in ten?” she asked.

Garrus smiled, mandibles flickering. “I’ll be right up.”


End file.
